Going Downton Abbey
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 Thomas discovers a whole new world he never new could have been possible, but it turns out it holds deeper secrets than anyone could have imagined.


**Going Downton Abbey**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for or are involved or affiliated with Downton Abbey. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**Hello and welcome to a brand new story.**

**I still remember watching the first ever episode when it originally aired on T.V and I was hooked ever since. So when the movie was announced, I was jumping with joy.**

**The movie, if you haven't seen it, absolutely lived up to the reputation of the show.**

**I'm not sure how long this story will be because I am planning a longer and more in-depth story based on the show and movie at a later date.**

**But this one is just for fun.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Thomas Barrow was in absolute heaven, he'd had no idea that a place like this could actually exist, but here it was.

Thomas had been brought to this club by a man he'd met in the bar.

The bar was in full swing with men dancing together, sitting together and even touching and kissing.

Thomas's erection nearly burst a hole in his neatly pressed pants at seeing it all.

'You wanna dance?' the man Thomas was with asked.

Thomas nodded his head eagerly and let the man take his hand and pull him onto the dancefloor.

It took Thomas a while to loosen up, he still couldn't really believe he was being touched by another man so openly.

After a while though, Thomas was feeling right at home on the dancefloor.

The drinks were flowing freely and the men were getting wilder as the night went on.

Harmless swinging around the dancefloor turned into heavy touching and grinding bodies.

Thomas was in bliss at being able to touch another man's strong chest through his un-buttoned shirt.

Not long after, Thomas felt a man grab him from behind.

Thomas smiled as the man ran his strong hands up his body.

The man gently but firmly groped Thomas's chest before moving behind and cupping his ass.

Thomas had been touched a lot that night but never as erotically as this.

The man bent his head forward and lightly kissed Thomas's ear and neck.

Thomas nearly erupted right there.

'You know I was wondering when I'd catch you here' the man whispered.

Thomas recognised the voice instantly and spun around in shock and horror.

'Mr. Branson' Thomas said, the fear evident in his voice.

'Shh, it's just Tom here, come with me' Tom said with a wink.

Thomas was in too much shock to react as Tom grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the busy dancefloor.

Tom led Thomas down a hallway and into an empty room with a single bed and a light to illuminate it.

Tom shut the door behind them and slid the lock across.

Thomas tried to straighten out his clothes, completely lost at what to do.

'M-M-Mr. Branson' Thomas stuttered out.

Tom reached out a finger and placed it over Thomas's lips, 'Shh, It's just Tom and you're just Thomas, that's all we need right now' Tom said.

Tom pulled his finger away from Thomas's lips and replaced it with his own soft lips.

Thomas's eyes widened in shock but he soon feel deeply into the kiss.

The pair's tongues were like swords as they fought passionately in each other's mouths.

Without breaking the kiss, Tom started pulling at his clothes and Thomas followed suit and started pulling off his own.

Their limbs were tangled as they stripped while their lips played against each other's.

Once Tom was completely bare from the waist up, he broke the kiss and pushed Thomas back onto the bed.

Thomas sat back on his elbows with his legs spread over the side of the bed.

Tom looked at him hungrily as he stripped away his suspenders and pants and everything else except his underwear.

Tom jumped forward onto the bed, pinning Thomas under him.

Tom's clothed erection grinded against the obvious bulge in Thomas's pants.

Tom resumed the kiss with a fire as his hands fumbled underneath him, trying to remove Thomas's pants.

Thomas reached down and removed all of his clothing apart from his own underwear.

Both of the boys loose white underpants were tightened as their erections rubbed against each other.

A small wet patch formed at the front of Thomas's underpants as his cock began to leak uncontrollably.

Tom backed off of the kiss and sat on his heels in between Thomas's legs.

Tom reached down and used his palm to squeeze and massage Thomas's bulge.

'Uhhhhh' Thomas moaned, clenching his fists.

Tom pulled down Thomas's underpants and let his cock fly free.

Thomas's cock stood straight up, a line of pre-cum running down the side of the shaft.

Tom moved his body down the bed so his face was closer to Thomas's erection.

Tom gripped the base of Thomas's cock in his hand, making Thomas jump in response.

Thomas was practically convulsing on the bed as Tom took the head of his cock into his mouth and started sucking on it.

Tom paid extra attention to the cock head, swirling his tongue around it and rubbing his lips over the top of the shaft.

Tom continued this for about a minute until he started taking more of the cock into his mouth.

Inch by inch Thomas's cock disappeared down Tom's expert throat.

This clearly wasn't the first cock Tom had sucked.

Tom sucked inch after inch, using his tongue and lips to stimulate every inch of bare skin.

Thomas was gripping the bed sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white.

Tom started sucking the length up and down, deeper and faster every time, getting into a steady rhythm.

Thomas wanted this to last forever but he had to cum, he'd already been holding it in as it was.

'Mr Br…Tom, stop…I can't hold on' Thomas breathed.

Tom didn't stop.

'HOOOO…UH…AH-ARRRRRRRHHHH' Thomas cried out in pleasure as his cock erupted.

Cum splattered the inside of Tom's mouth but he didn't swallow any of it.

Tom held every drop of cum in his mouth as he sucked on the length of Thomas's cock a few more times before pulling off.

With a mouth full of cum, Tom crawled up the bed and over Thomas and pressed his lips against his again.

Thomas was immediately greeted with a mouth full of his own freshly blown cum.

The pair kissed each other passionately, their tongues pushing the warm load between each other's mouths until every drop had been swallowed.

Despite only blowing his load moments earlier, Thomas was still as hard as a rock.

Tom moved down the bed once again and this time picked up Thomas's ankles and rested them on his shoulders.

Thomas's tight hole with a medium dusting of black hair was displayed to Tom.

Tom spat in his hand and stroked his cock a few times before pressing the head against Thomas's hole.

'Mr. Bran…Tom…I've never done this before' Thomas admitted nervously.

'Relax, Thomas, remember to breathe and don't scream too loud' Tom winked at Thomas as he shoved his entire length into Thomas's once virgin hole.

Thomas couldn't help but scream in pain.

Tom reached off the bed and grabbed his underpants and stuffed them into Thomas's mouth.

Thomas bit down hard on the underpants, trying to relax as Tom began thrusting in and out of his hole.

'Fuck…nothing quite like breaking in a new hole' Tom grunted.

Tom thrust into Thomas relentlessly for over half an hour, not giving him any mercy or relief from the onslaught.

Which Thomas would later thank him for, if he had given up just because it hurt, he never would have gotten to the incredible pleasure later.

Once Thomas had stopped screaming and crying into the underpants in his mouth, Tom pulled them out and threw them onto the floor.

Now that Thomas had control of his mouth and voice again, he was free to moan and beg for Tom to go harder and deeper.

Tom obliged happily and began a rough assault that brought them both immense pleasure.

'Are you ready for my load, Thomas?' Tom asked.

'Give it to me, Tom, give me your seed' Thomas pleaded.

'AHH…here it comes…AH' Tom grunted.

Tom's toes curled and he arched his back as he shot into Thomas.

'ARHHHH…FUUUUCK…UUUUUUUUUUH' Tom groaned as he released.

Thomas couldn't help but blow a second load all over his chest as he felt the warmth of Tom's cum spread throughout his body.

Tom breathed heavily before collapsing down on top of Thomas.

The pair kissed lightly as they caught their breath.

Thomas's fresh load of cum rubbed between their stomachs as they laid there.

Suddenly, a loud commotion coming from the down the hall alerted them.

'It's the police' Tom said quickly.

'What do we do?' Thomas asked hurriedly.

'I know a back way out, grab your things' Tom rushed Thomas.

The pair didn't have time to get dressed so they bunched up their clothes and Tom led Thomas to the other side of the room where a second door stood that Thomas didn't notice before.

As the second door closed behind Thomas and Tom, a police officer burst into the room.

'All clear' the policeman said a moment later.

The other side of the door led them down another hallway and finally out into the alley.

The pair ran down a dark alleyway and finally had the time to throw on their clothes.

They were both wearing the wrong underpants and shirts and their socks were mixed up completely but they didn't care.

Tom pressed Thomas up against the brick wall of the alley and kissed him as a police car drove by.

'We should go' Tom announced.

'Yes' Thomas replied.

'Oh and Thomas, this must stay between us, you understand?' Tom said with a hint of authority in his voice.

'Keep what between us, Mr. Branson?' Thomas said with a half-smile.

Tom chuckled and gave Thomas a light kiss on the cheek as they made their way out of the alley and back home.

**And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Let me know if there are any pairings from the show or the movie that you would like to see. It can be characters from anytime during the show or the movie, they didn't have to share any scenes together.**

**Also feel free to request any particular themes or sexual acts between the characters and I'll see what I can do.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


End file.
